quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Season 3 is the third and final season of the ABC drama thriller television series Quantico. It has 13 episodes which aired in the United States from April 26, 2018. The season concluded on August 3, 2018. Synopsis It's been three years since American hero Alex Parrish has had to navigate the dangerous waters of the Central Intelligence Agency and put her life on the line for her country. She has been living a peaceful, anonymous life somewhere in Italy. However, Alex is forced to abandon this idyllic existence when Ryan persuades her to help him rescue Shelby from a notorious international arms dealer known only as The Widow, who is holding her hostage – and in exchange for her release she demands something that only Alex can provide. Ryan and Alex recruit Owen and Harry to help rescue their friend and defeat the villain. To help the cause, Owen brings in former agent Jocelyn Turner, who has her own dark past with The Widow. A whole new future lies ahead for this team when they agree to work together as an elite black-ops task force. The thrilling, heart-stopping adventures continue. Cast The following five series regulars are all confirmed to be back for the upcoming season; Priyanka Chopra, Jake McLaughlin, Johanna Braddy, Russell Tovey and Blair Underwood. The new series regulars for this season include; Marlee Matlin and Alan Powell. News On May 15, 2017, ABC renewed Quantico for a third season, which is set to consist of 13 episodes. As part of the renewal process, it was revealed that Joshua Safran will exit from his role as the primary showrunner of the show. He will be credited as a consultant in the upcoming season of Quantico. On June 15, 2017, it was reported by Hollywood Reporter, that Yasmine Al Massri will be exiting the show in the third season of Quantico. The actress will not be reprising her roles as Raina and Nimah Amin in the upcoming season. On the same day, it was reported by TVLine that Pearl Thusi would also not be returning for the third season. On June 21, 2017, it was announced that Michael Seitzman was cast as the new show runner for the series. On July 31, 2017, it was announced by Deadline that Marlee Matlin will join the show as a series regular in the third season of Quantico. She will star in the role of ex-FBI agent, Jocelyn Turner. On August 15, 2017, it was announced by Deadline that Russell Tovey is confirmed to reprise his role as Harry Doyle in the third season of Quantico. On October 1, 2017, it was confirmed by TVLine that certain scenes of the third season premiere, The Conscience Code will be shot on location in Italy. On October 24, 2017, it was confirmed via an Instagram post, that Jay Armstrong Johnson is set to reprise his role as Will Olsen in the third season of Quantico. On November 21, 2017, it was announced by Deadline that Alan Powell will join the show as a series regular in the third season of Quantico. He will star in the role of FBI undercover agent, Mike McQuigg. On December 6, 2017, it was announced by Deadline that Amber Skye Noyes will join the show in the third season of Quantico. She will star in the recurring role of Celine Fox. On January 5, 2018, it was announced that ABC confirmed the official synopsis for the third season. On January 8, it was confirmed by Hollywood Reporter, that the first episode of the season will premiere on Thursday, April 26, 2018. On January 17, 2018, it was announced by Deadline that Vandit Bhatt will join the show in the third season of Quantico. He will star in the recurring role of Jagdeep Patel. On February 16, 2018, it was confirmed by TVLine that Aunjanue Ellis has exited the series. On March 10, 2018, it was confirmed by the show-runner, Michael Seitzman that the last few episodes of the third season will be shot on location in Ireland. On May 11, 2018, ABC cancelled the show after three seasons. On May 14, Deadline reported that the network will finish airing the remainder of the third season on Friday nights. Production Although, the majority of the production was completed in New York, the Quantico writers’ room moved from New York to Los Angeles prior to the filming of the third season. Filming for the third season started on October 10, 2017. This information was confirmed by Priyanka Chopra. Filming production for the third season concluded on April 21, 2018. Streaming On September 2, 2018, the third season of Quantico became available to stream instantly on Netflix US. Cast Main *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Marlee Matlin as Jocelyn Turner *Alan Powell as Mike McQuigg Guest * Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen * Anna Khaja as Sita Parrish * Andrea Bosca as Andrea * Nathan Darrow as Felix Pillay * Jamie Jackson as Gavin Pillay * Erik Jensen as Damon Grosch * Chris McKinney as Larry Reese * David Zayas as Charlie Hill * Frances Turner as Chelsea Lee * Peter Rini as Joel Akers * Omar Maskati as Khaled * Alexander Sokovikov as Dmitri Ivanov * Piter Marek as Ali * Lara Wolf as Nora * Jessica Hecht as Elizabeth Nutting * Babak Tafti as Adnan Hamza * Donald Paul as Leon Riggs * Chukwudi Iwuji as Dante Warick * Marsha Stephanie Blake as Leslie Thomas * Roger Bart as Fedowitz * Jonno Roberts as Bruno Graf * Ian Kahn as David Quintana * C.J. Wilson as Garrett King * Ezra Knight as General Marcus Sharpe * Jaylen Moore as Nazir Habib * Mike Pniewski as Dick Booth * Diarmaid Murtagh as Eamon Devlin * Iliana Guibert as Grace Kirkfield Recurring * Amber Skye Noyes as Celine Fox * Vandit Bhatt as Jagdeep Patel * Jayne Houdyshell as The Widow * Rosa Arredondo as Director Carmella Gomez * Will Chase as Frank Marlow * Brian Cade as Jim Teague * Lilly Englert as Maisie Doyle * Laura Campbell as Fiona Quinn * Timothy V. Murphy as Conor Devlin Notes/Spoilers *Alex will be in prison at some point.File:Priyanka_Chopra_(Quantico_S3).png Episodes Air Date * United States: April 26, 2018 - August 3, 2018 References Category:Seasons Category:Quantico Category:Season Three